The 100th Quarter Quell
by Loveableheart
Summary: The Games are unfolding... Who will win! .: I don't own Hunger Games :.
1. Prologue

"It's time," my asistant says.

I nod and clear my throat as I step out on to the patio of Town Hall to the roaring appluase of the Capitol Citizens.

Being President, I get to pickt he card for the next Hunger Games Quarter Quell.

Katniss Everdeen's rebllion lasted a little while, but the Capitol eventually control again.

I smile and wave until the box is brught and then pick a yellowed envelope labled '_100th' _and open it, smiling.

"In order to show that even the youngest of children know the Capitol's power, only children 14 through 3 will be sent into the Arena!"

I say this just before the crowd starts cheering again. These games will be interesting...

* * *

_**UPDATE: PLEASE LOOK AT CHAPTER 2 FIRST! I NHAVE SOME RULES I JUST MADE AND SOME NOTES ABOUT AGE AND DISTRICT AVAILABILITY!**_

* * *

**Name:**

_**District:**_

**Appearence:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Token:**

**Friends:**

**Arena Plan:**

**Allies:**

**Age(3-14):**

**What would they do to a three year old?:**

**Fourteen year old?:**

**Best Weapon:**

**Best Strength:**

**What would they do to their ally?:**

**Why should they win?:**

**Interveiw outfit:**

Thanks!


	2. Character List: Wave 1

**So, I couldn't wait and uploaded this. It's the character list so far!**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

_Male:_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14 _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male: _

_Female: _

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _

Female:

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male:

_Female: _RESERVED

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male:

_Female: _Paige Barker/5 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male:

_Female: _

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male:

_Female: _

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male:

Female: RESERVED

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: _

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

* * *

Qestion for Guest: Can Cressia be from District 5? I'll keep everything on her profile, just change that one detail.

* * *

Hm... What else? Oh, so, I think I'm set on 14 year olds... But I do need at least 2 more 13 year old and 12 year old careers. I think the older kids should be the careers since they would volunteer for the younger ones to get into the games. So, I would like a 3 or 4 year old. Like I said, maybe one 1 more 13 year old and 2 more twelve year olds, no more 14 year olds.

And I would like it if you make some 8 or 9 year olds... younger people. Yeah- so thanks!

~Meghan

P.S.- I'm changing the title of the story soon. But, I'll tell you when.


	3. Character List: Wave 2

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

_Male:_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14/Career _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Elle Foxx/12/Career _~ EGilly_

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _

Female:

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14/Career_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male:

_Female: _Cressie Moonsouth/7 _~ Guest_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Kale Joesph Stormes14/Alliance1 _~ CheeseMuffins17_

_Female: _Paige Barker/5/Alliance1 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male:

_Female: _

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male:

_Female: _

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male:

Female: RESERVED

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: _

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

**NO MORE 14 YEAR OLDS OR 7 YEAR OLDS! **

**I would like one more 5 and 13 and 12. Then, maybe two 4's, two 6's, two 8's, two 9's, one eleven. =)**

**Anyway, you can make two people. So... yeah... I hope i can start soon!**

**I won't be here tomorrow though all day, so yeah... Thansk!**

**~Meghan**


	4. Character List: Wave 3

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

Male: Lux Vraille/12/Career _~Guest_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14/Career _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male:_ Bryan Tyril/?/Career _~ Rueruerue_

_Female: _Elle Foxx/12/Career _~ EGilly_

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _Sparky Everex/9 _~ Crazy2Hazy_

Female: Emma Vice/13/Alliance2 _~ Rueruerue_

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14/Career_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male:

_Female: _Cressie Moonsouth/7 _~ Guest_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Kale Joesph Stormes/14/Alliance1 _~ CheeseMuffins17_

_Female: _Paige Barker/5/Alliance1 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male:

_Female: _

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male:

_Female:_ Jordyn Reynolds/4 _~ IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings_

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Lucas Hart/4/Alliance2 _~ EGilly_

Female: RESERVED_ ~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: _

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

**NO MORE 14 YEAR OLDS, 4 YEAR OLDS, 13 YEAR OLDS, OR 7 YEAR OLDS! **

**I would like one more 5, one more 3 and only the boy from 4 I will allow to be 13 since 4 usually has careers. Then, two 6's, two 8's, one 9 =)**

**Rueruerue: Can Bryan be 11? Thanks!**

**Sorry it toko me so long to update. I was at camp for about 2 days and just saw everyone new today and very late last night. **

**~Meghan**


	5. Character List: Wave 4

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

Male: Lux Vraille/12/Career _~Guest_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14/Career _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male:_ Bryan Tyril/?/Career _~ Rueruerue_

_Female: _Elle Foxx/12/Career _~ EGilly_

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _Sparky Everex/9 _~ Crazy2Hazy_

Female: Emma Vice/13/Alliance2 _~ Rueruerue_

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14/Career_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male:

_Female: _Cressie Moonsouth/7 _~ Guest_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Kale Joesph Stormes/14/Alliance1 _~ CheeseMuffins17_

_Female: _Paige Barker/5/Alliance1 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male:

_Female: _Elizabeth Boulder/6 _~ Indyracer715_

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male:

_Female:_ Jordyn Reynolds/4 _~ IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings_

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Lucas Hart/4/Alliance2 _~ EGilly_

Female: RESEVED

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male: _

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

**NO MORE 14 YEAR OLDS, 4 YEAR OLDS, 13 YEAR OLDS, 11 YEAR OLDS, OR 7 YEAR OLDS! **

**I would like one more 5, one more 3 and only the boy from 4 I will allow to be 13 since 4 usually has careers. Then, one six, two 8's, one 9 =)**

**Rueruerue: Oh, yeah, totally. And don't worry I have NEVER said a curse word, and certainly won't in my story. So, it's totally clean and I'm glad to hear someone else cares about that as much as I do! ;)**

**Guest: Someone already has the spot for 8, I had jsut forgotten to put them up. And I offered Arcadia the spot for the District 10 girl. So, she doesn't have to change anything on her form! Being District 8, she would have to make the person have a totally different history. =)**

**~Meghan**


	6. Character List: Wave 5

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

Male: Lux Vraille/12/Career _~Guest_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14/Career _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male:_ Bryan Tyril/?/Career _~ Rueruerue_

_Female: _Elle Foxx/12/Career _~ EGilly_

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _Sparky Everex/9 _~ Crazy2Hazy_

Female: Emma Vice/13/Alliance2 _~ Rueruerue_

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14/Career_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male:

_Female: _Cressie Moonsouth/7 _~ Guest_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Kale Joesph Stormes/14/Alliance1 _~ CheeseMuffins17_

_Female: _Paige Barker/5/Alliance1 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male: Alexander (Alex) Hylon/5 _~ Guest_

_Female: _Elizabeth Boulder/6 _~ Indyracer715_

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male: Spencer Frily/8 _~ EGilly_

_Female:_ Jordyn Reynolds/4 _~ IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings_

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Lucas Hart/4/Alliance2 _~ EGilly_

Female: RESEVED

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male:_ Maro Walls/8 _~ Guest_

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

**NO MORE 14 YEAR OLDS, 4 YEAR OLDS, 13 YEAR OLDS, 11 YEAR OLDS, OR 7 YEAR OLDS, 5 YEAR OLDS, AND 8 YEAR OLDS! **

**I would like one more 3 and only the boy from 4 I will allow to be 13 since 4 usually has careers. Then, one six, , one 9 =)**

**~Meghan**


	7. Character List: Wave 6: FINAL LIST!

**District 1~ Luxury Items:**

Male: Lux Vraille/12/Career _~Guest_

_Female: _Amythest Moore/14/Career _~ De'Forrest_

**District 2~ Militia:**

_Male:_ Bryan Tyril/?/Career _~ Rueruerue_

_Female: _Elle Foxx/12/Career _~ EGilly_

**D****istrict 3~ Technology:**

_Male: _Sparky Everex/9 _~ Crazy2Hazy_

Female: Emma Vice/13/Alliance2 _~ Rueruerue_

**District 4~ Fishing:**

_Male: _Wave Polar/13/Career ~ _Mrs. Luke Pritchard_

_Female: _Ava Makenzi Radke/14/Career_ ~ CheeseMuffins17 _

**District 5~ Power:**

Male: Milo Sike /3 ~ _Guest_

_Female: _Cressie Moonsouth/7 _~ Guest_

**District 6~ Transportation:**

_Male: _Phoenix Stopper/6 ~ _Guest_

Female: Sandra 'Sandy' Kane/7 _~ pinkgiraffe10_

**District 7~ Lumber:**

Male: Kale Joesph Stormes/14/Alliance1 _~ CheeseMuffins17_

_Female: _Paige Barker/5/Alliance1 _~ ohlookamockingjay_

**District 8~ Textiles:**

Male: Alexander (Alex) Hylon/5 _~ Guest_

_Female: _Elizabeth Boulder/6 _~ Indyracer715_

**District 9~ Grains:**

Male: Spencer Frily/8 _~ EGilly_

_Female:_ Jordyn Reynolds/4 _~ IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings_

**District 10~ Livestock:**

Male: Lucas Hart/4/Alliance2 _~ EGilly_

Female: RESEVED

**District 11~ Agricluulure:**

_Male:_ Maro Walls/8 _~ Guest_

Female: Sakura Dragomir/14 _~ ladyuuki16_

**District 12~ Mining:**

_Male: _Eli Tresson/9 ~_ skyline99_

_Female: _Emily Blades/13 _~ Emily-Hearts-Hwoarang_

**Wow! I can't beleive I have everyone~ Hm! Nice! =D**

**Well, I will update soon, and I'll be doing the reapings from the Presidents point of veiw because... I have no idea what goes on inside of a three year old's head. ;)**

**Anyway, I will update tomorrow if not tonight! Because I have a Science test on Thursday, the chapter will poissble be up on Friday... Or Monday... Anyway, I can't WAIT!**

**~Meghan**

**Guest: I hade to change Milo's age to fit my requests, but I tried to make it close! =) THANKS!**


	8. The Reapings

**And I present to you...**

**The Reapings!**

**Enjoy, and remind me you haven't forgotten by reveiwing!**

**~Meghan**

* * *

**Vice President Japper's POV**

I hum to myself a slow tune as I lean back in my leather chair and listen to the Head Gamemaker, Pepper Yipp, rant about his new Arena.

"So, you see, once we raise them, we'll see if the young ones stumble off their plates," he snickers. "How wonderful would that be? Anyway, so the sun will be shining, and they'll look around as the clock starts clicking down from forty-five, or course fifteen seconds are gone due to the platforms rising, but"

He just won't be quiet... I clear my throat and he stalls. "You know, Pepper, I think the reapings are about to air."

He looks at the clock, shuts his portfolio and nods, sitting in the chair beside me. "Of course, sir."

I silently thank our TV producers, for they already have started the re-cap of the past ten games. I smile a little as "the ninety-fifth Hunger Games" glows in loopy font and a girl has barely enough time to gasp before a boy takes her head off. Such entertaining film!

Then, Aqua Pearl, a reported comes on screen and smiles. "Hello! Thank you for joining us this afternoon! We have just finished the reapings!" They show the clip of our President opening the card and reading it. Then, they cut to One.

It's volunteers. The boy, Lux, is twelve, but the girl, Amythest, is fourteen. They both smirk and wave, knowing the youngest will be easy to pick off.

Then from Two, it's volunteers also. The girl is twelve and her name is Elle. The boy's name is Bryan. The blush at eachother and turn a cheek.

From Three, a nine year old boy, Sparky, and thirteen year old girl, Emma. She sees how frightened he is, and holds his hand, standing protectively next to him.

From Four, a thirteen and fourteen year old. They shake hands, but their eyes show a passion for killing that any fake smile can't deny.

From Five, the boy Milo is three, and the girl Cressie is seven. The boy cries and the girl quietly sways on stage, her eyes fixed on the distance.

Form Six, the boy who happens to be Phoenix is six, and the girl Sandra is seven. They both hug and cry holding hands.

Form Seven, the boy Kale is fourteen and the girl Paige is five. He lifts her up, willing her on to cry but she does, holding her hand out for family.

From Eight, the boy, Alexander is five, and the girl, Elizabeth, is six stand on stage confused and small.

From Nine, the boy was eight and named Spencer and the girl was Jordyn and only four. They had to be carried onstage.

From Ten, it's a four year old boy named Lucas and a girl named Arcada who's eleven. When the boy cried, the girl picks him up and comforts him.

From Eleven, it's a pair where the boy, Maro, is eight and the girl, Sakura, is fourteen. The girl glares at the Peacekeepers and the boy wails and rubs his eyes.

And finally from Twelve, Eli, the boy, is nine, and the girl, Emily, is thirteen. The girl swallows hard and clenches her fist on stage.

Once it's over, the host smiles and gives a little information on the tributes background and the District's they come from. I smile rubbing my chin. Our President will be very happy.

_Very _happy indeed...


	9. The Trains: Part 1

**The Trains: **

**District 1**

**Location: District ?**

**Amethyst's POV**

I touch my fingertips to the warm glass of the train, and look out across acres od pine trees and low grass.

"Where are we?" I hear Lux say from the couch where his tossing grapes up into the air and catching them in his mouth.

I shrug. "I think, maybe, District Seven?"

He nods. "Ah... The stupid lumberjack District."

I laugh. "I know, can you beleive that the girl is only five? _Five!_"

He sits up. "I hope she falls off her plate at the Cornucopia."

I bite my lip, sitting down at the chair across from him, a question springing into my mind. "And who are we going to ally with?"

He rolls his eyes. "You don't know? District Two and Four, of course. Have you forgotten what Tutor Stone said already? I swear, with you girls it's in one ear and out the other."

"Big talk for someone who failed their animal identification tracking quiz last week," I say playfully.

He nods, sliding his eyes to look at me. "But you got a perfect score."

His eyes make me uncomfertable... I clear my throat. "Yes, yes I did."

I twist my gold and silver braclet that I took as my token and look at him.

He turns his head with a cocky smile, big for a twelve year old. "You have pretty eyes. Just like your lips and eyelashes and hair."

I stand up, goose-bumps on my arms. "I'm going to go find Gloss and Cashmere." Before he can respond, I rush out the door and down the hall and stop at a mirror looking at my reflection.

The girl facing me has sleek, black hair the touches her shoulders, pale skin, red lips, and purple eyes. I've always been told I look liked "Snow White" and old storybook character from before the Dark Days.

But I avoid her eyes and keep walking. Avoid the eyes of a girl who is determined to win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**District 2**

**Location: District ?**

**Bryan's POV**

I watch the TV, twirling my black onyx disk- my token. The tributes are all so puny; or at least the ones from outer-districts.

Elle stares at the screen, upright in the chair. Our mentor, Chaya, sits there filing her nails. The other, mine, Rocky is just lounging around, his feet kicked up.

Once it's over, I glance at Elle, who has a tinge of pink in her cheeks. "Why are you blushing?"

She shakes her head, long brown (blonde highlighted,) hair forming a curtain as she whispers something about District One.

I roll my eyes. Girls, their so hard to understand sometimes.

She clears her throat and looks at Chaya. "So... Who did you pay attention to?"

Chaya squints, her coffee-colored eyes thin and then looks up from her nails. "The girl from Eleven. I don't know why, but I did."

"Should we ally with her? I prefer to just get rid of, myself," I say dryly.

She shrugs. Rocky sighs. Elle gets up. I don't move.

"I'm a little nervous about all these toddlers running around," Elle says running her hands over the fruit display and picking up an orange. "I was planning on killng the girl from Seven... and enjoying it... but she's too young."

"Why did you want to kill her?" I ask, turning my head.

She pauses. "My brother was killed by the girl from Seven in his Games."

I nod. "Well... I don't care how old they are... They'll all die."

* * *

**District 3**

**Location: District ?**

**Emma's POV**

I see myself on the TV, holding Sparky's hand, and standing there beside him- my shadow looming over the young boy protectively.

"Emma," the Victor, Glitch says. He won the 91st Games and is the second Victor of District 3 after the Rebellion. The other is Electriss. She won the 73rd Games by playing possum and killing her no-good ally.

I turn slightly, my waist-long braid swaying. I my blink stormy dark-blue eyes, wiling the tears away. "Yes?"

Glitch swallows, and mumbles something that I barely catch: "Flash."

I cock my head, hearing Sparky whimpering in a corner and Electriss look up from comforting my District partner.

"Oh... I never understood how much she really _does _look like her! The freckles and everything!" Electriss says.

Glitch stands up abruptly, knocks over my drink, and storms out. Our escort blinks confusedly.

Electriss sighs. "You must forgive him, Emma. Flash was his District partner in his games. She was killed, and he feels like it was his fault. Poisen-he had been collecting it, thinking it was safe to eat. She ate and well..."

I breath in air. _Okay, so my partners mentor hates me... I don't know what to think about that..._

"She volunteered for her sister, as well," Electriss adds quietly. I grip my necklace that Glow gave me and think Elenea. Three, and about to be in the Hunger Games.

No matter who hates me or not, I will win this... For her and Glow, only six and confused at why I was leaving.

I will win.

* * *

**District 4**

**District ?**

**Wave's POV**

I close my fist aronud my token- a simple shell.

Ava is smelling all the fregrant flowers. Pointing to a curled red one, she smiles at our mentors- Sea Grass and Riptide. "What is this?"

Sea Grass. her mentor, smiles. "A rose."

Ava smiles bigger, and picks it up, twirling it. "I like roses, then."

I nod. "It matches your hair."

She glares at me. "Like you care. Your just getting on my good side so you can kill me in my sleep."

I stare at her hazel eyes for a moment, my sea green eyes staring back. Then I shrug. "Not entirely wrong."

"Barnacle Bag," she says, slowly picking the petals off. "I've always seen you in school. Why is it you started all those new classes last semester?"

I turn away, cleanching the shell. "No reason..."

She then nods, setting down the rose now devoid of silky petals. "Ah... Your sister. I saw that. I felt bad for you-and I still do. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I close my eyes, flashes of last years Games moving like a movie in my mind. I could see my eldest sister, running, but then tripping and the girl from Eleven spearing her and winning.

"I get Eleven," I whisper.

Ava cocks her head. "What?"

I turn towards her as she start on another rose. "I get to kill the tributes from Eleven."

* * *

**Did you all like it?**

**Alright, review, and it I get ten... I'll post the next chapter. It's D5, D6, D7, and D8. **

**Sound great?**

**Awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	10. The Trains: Part 2

**The Trains: **

**District 5**

**Location: District ?**

**Cressie's POV**

I keep my head down, green eyes focused on my clasped hands. I laugh a bit inside thinking about green... All the trees that used to be around me, living in the forest area of District Five.

I wish I could go back...

Milo whimpers, and his Mentor tries to comfort him. They know what's it's like to be Reaped, like us. There are two male victors of Five, but one female, and she's mine. Energia is her name.

She won her Games by hiding and then outclimbing her final oppenet and the mutts ate him, or so my mommy and daddy used to tell me before they died.

Tears fill my eyes, remembering that day.

_"You, freeze!"_

_I didn't move, because I hadn't been spotted. I had followed mommy and daddy without them knowing when I was three. _

_"Please, we're hungry! We need food for our daughters! One is just a baby, please!"_

_"I don't care... You tried to steal, and I'm not looking at what." _

_Then, his gun went off and mommy and daddy feel down, and the snow around them turned red. _

_I screamed for them to wake up... But they didn't..._

And it was just me and Dryad. Iris's family had taken is in and it's just her and Dryad and her parents at home.

I guess I was crying a tad louder than breathing because Energia wrapped her arms around and whispered, "It's okay, sweetie... You were do brave, saving your sister... After something as good as that, nothing bad can happen to you."

I still let tears leak from eyes, and lean against her shoulder.

She brushes my long black hair from my eyes and whispers into my ear. "I promise."

* * *

**District 6**

**Location: District ?**

**Phoenix's POV**

"So, I told my dad that I was perfect!" I giggled. "He said that I shouldn't, but this is my best chance! I'm only six!" I say.

Railroad glances up from Sandra who's wailing. I roll my eyes best a kid my age could. "Stop whining, you baby."

Sandra glances up from blond hair in ringlets, her soft brown eyes meeting mine and freckles highlighting her light red lips. "What?"

"I'm going to join the Careers, and kill everybody else!" I brag in a babyish voice.

She hiccups. "No you won't!"

I nod, and look at my mentor, Plane. "See? I'm better, she's crying for Panem's sake!"

"You stupid!" Sandra screams. "You won't last a minute!"

"My dad is the mayor," I blurt. I don't know why though.

She looks confused.

I only smile.

I will win this thing for sure.

* * *

**District 7**

**Location: District ?**

**Paige's POV**

I press my fingertips to the glass of window. I'm balanced on the back of a squishy blue couch- seeing as I'm not tall enough to see out of it on my own.

Felids of wheat rush by for probably ten minutes, and then it slopes up into mountains and soon we're in a tunnel.

"What District are we in?" I ask curiosly.

Johanna shrugs. "I don't know. I think the mountains of the Capitol.

My breath catches. The Capitol... I turn away from the window, and feel like I've dunked my head into a pine tree. It prickles, and I feel cold, like chills. I don't exactly understand the Hunger Games. They whole concept to me is a little hazy. However, I know it's bad. It can't be good.

I've been trying to forget everything. Home, mom and dad, Wendy my best friend... I want to go back so bad. I want to jump from the traina nd run home. But, thinking about it just makes it everything worse.

I sit down and pick at my dress. Out of the corner of my my eye, I see Mizell tie a necklace on. It has a wooden snake that was carved on it. Jelousy fills me up. I have no token.

"Who gave it to you?" I whisper.

He looks up, his hazel eyes connecting with mine. "What?"

I nod to it, and point my small finger. "Your charm?"

He wraps his hand around it. "My sister, Kalina. She made it for me."

I nod, trying to think. "Do you have a brother, too?"

Mizell nods. "One brother, and one sister. Do you?"

I shake my head. "I'm by myself."

I can't read his expression. Instead of trying to figure it out more, I hop down, and walk over to the window again.

Maybe I can try to guess how far from home I am.

Then, I'll know how close death is.

* * *

**District 8**

**Location ?**

**Alexander's POV**

I don't look out the window. If I do... I might start crying and not be able to stop.

Elizabeth taps me on the shoulder. "Hey, Alex. Do you want to be ally's in the Arena? I'd like a friend."

I fold my arms. "No."

Spool, her mentor walks over and bends down. "What's going on?"

I point a small finger at Elizabeth. "She wants to be friends."

Spool just blinks. "Is that bad? You know, I won my Games because my ally saved my life."

"Yeah?" I ask hotly. "Well my brother _died_ trusting his allies. Do you know what that did to my family?"

Elizabeth whimpers a bit.

I glare at her. "It made my mother drink this stuff that makes her talk funny and smell bad and act different! And my dad missed my brother so he was mad, and he hits me and my sister! Because of that, my sister has nothing to eat! She has nothing, and neither do I! I'm _not _going to have ally's!"

Elibeth begins to cry, but I don't care. I hop off my chair and go sit, facing the wall. The blonde staring at me isn't... me.

His grey eyes are happy anymore. Their sad and full of tears.

I may be five, but I know things. I know that the Capitol took my brother, and just may take my parents as well.

So why do they take me now?

* * *

**I know this is... Awful. I have kept you waiting for almost half-a-year. I've just had MAJOR writer's block, and so much going on. **

**I promise to update soon, though!**

**Please reveiw!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
